


Stargaze

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip, Stargazing, Two idiots being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: It started with a kiss, and it went from there. Resulting in an impromptu trip to see the stars after Stiles texted Derek an article about the best stargazing places in the US. Sedona was at the top of the list, so they threw a couple of sleeping bags into the back of the jeep, and left town.or the one where Stiles and Derek go star gazing





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> Hey y'all! This is part of my 1,500 Follower Fic Giveaway! I hit 1,500 followers on tumblr a few weeks back and to celebrate I offered a giveaway! The winners had to give me two sentence starters, both of which I needed to include in the fic, and a prompt. 
> 
> [exhuastedpigeon,](https://exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com/) the winner of this fic, prompted:  
> I didn't see a prompt list so can I ask for road trip or sharing a bed because the car broke down and it's late so we can't get it fixed until tomorrow? - And the sentences I'd like are “Are you still awake..?” “This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.“ (Also if that prompt doesn't inspire or those sentences don't inspire that's totally cool! ((Ships I lurve - Sterek, Stanny, DexNursey)
> 
> I changed one word in one of the sentences, you've -> we've. I really wanted to write NurseyDex for this one, but I just don't know their dynamic well enough to feel comfortable writing them. So, I stuck with my comfort zone. I hope you like it nonetheless!!

The dirt road in front of them is long, and the Jeep is kicking up a cloud of dirt behind them despite their being on a paved road. The sun is out but getting lower in the sky the longer they drive, a beautiful day in Arizona. They’ve been driving for a couple of days, stopping whenever they felt like.

It’s only a fifteen hour drive from Beacon Hills to Sedona, they could do it in a day if they really wanted and shared the driving. But that isn’t the point of this trip. After years of dancing around each other, and just as much time suppressing their feelings, they finally decided to do something about the unspoken thing between them. 

It started with a kiss, and it went from there. Resulting in an impromptu trip to see the stars after Stiles texted Derek an article about the best stargazing places in the US. Sedona was at the top of the list, so they threw a couple of sleeping bags into the back of the jeep, and left town. 

They didn’t tell anyone where they were going. Before they left they decided that this is just for them. Stiles even agreed to erase his social media apps for the time they were away. Which was hard because he and Scott have a 300 day streak on Snapchat, but he'd rather spend time with Derek. After so long, they are finally together. 

To Derek’s surprise, the old Jeep is holding itself together through to trip. The thing is ancient, but Stiles insists that no matter what, it’ll get them to where they need to be. Just in case it didn’t, Derek had a couple tools sashed in his backpack, and the rolls of duct tape in the trunk didn’t go unnoticed. 

“This is the dumbest thing we’ve ever done,” Derek says with the windows rolled down, they sped through the planes of red dirt of Arizona. The sun beats down on them, and Derek can’t help but look at Stiles driving. He’s wearing some cheap sunglasses they bought at a gas station because Stiles lost his at one of the rest stops. Stiles picked out a pair of black wayfarer style sunglasses, and as a joke, Derek put the bright pink ones on.

Stiles took the black ones off and plucked the pink ones right off of Derek’s face and put them on his own. It’s strange how comfortable this all is. Derek hadn’t let himself feel for so long, and now his heart sores at the littlest things. Stiles wore the sunglasses around the little store as he picked out some snacks and got a huge cup and filled it with four different layers of slurpee before going to the counter and paying for it all. 

It was endearing watching Stiles wear the pink sunglasses out of the little store, arms filled with snacks and a huge cup of slush that would melt before it could be finished. 

“It may be the dumbest, but it’s also the best,” Stiles looks over to Derek. He’s looking out the window now, at all the beautiful rock formations that fill the horizon. The sun is setting behind them, and they should get to where they want to be just in time to watch the stars appear in the sky. 

Stiles’ phone is hooked up the to radio, playing song after song from some playlist he found on Spotify that is “perfect for romantic road trips”. Derek has to admit that there are some good songs coming on through the speakers. Their hair is waving in the wind that comes through the windows, collecting dirt that will be washed out when they find a shower. Stiles wanted to remove the roof of the jeep, but since it’s a hard top, they didn’t have a safe place to keep it while they were on the road, so they kept it on.

Stiles is focused on the road, one hand thrown over the top of the steering wheel, so his wrist is steering the car, the other is tapping the shifting gear that sits between them. Derek can’t really believe that they’re here. With his left hand he reaches to take Stiles’ free hand into his own. Stiles looks away from the windshield for a moment to see what is happening and lets his hand be taken. 

The heat is dry, something that is different than the humidity that tends to lurk around Beacon Hills. It’s still spring, so it’s not hot, but it is warm enough that they didn’t bring jackets. A sign on the side of the road welcomes them to Sedona, and Stiles pulls over right in front of the sign. 

“We need to take a picture,” he says as he opens his own door to get out of the car. The engine is still running, which gives Derek the hint that he doesn’t want to be too long, the sun is setting pretty fast and the moon is starting to peek over the horizon. 

“I thought we said-” Derek says as Stiles rounds the front of the jeep to get to the passenger side door.

“I know, I know. But I’m not going to post this anywhere. This is just for you and me,” Stiles swings open Derek’s door and offers his hand to help him out. Derek gets out and follows Stiles to where he wants to stand in front of the sign. Derek’s boots get dusted in red dirt, and Stiles’ Converse are probably filled with the stuff. Quickly, Stiles thumbs the camera open on his phone and switches the camera to front facing. He plays with angles and body positions until he finds a spot he likes and drags Derek into the shot. You can see “Sedona, Arizona” in big letters on the sign behind them. 

Derek wraps his hands around Stiles’ waist and tucks his chin into the crook of Stiles’ neck. He doesn’t smile, because that just isn’t his thing, but he does quirk up the side of his mouth into a grin. Stiles snaps the picture, along with a couple extras just in case his hand was shaky. 

In the midst of Stiles’ picture taking, Derek moves to place a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles closes one eyes like he’s grossed out by the kiss, but the smile on his face shows the lie. Another couple of pictures are snapped with them in this new position and Stiles turns around in Derek’s arms and pulls him into a kiss, slipping his phone into his back pocket. 

“I’m glad we did this,” Stiles says in between kisses. A couple of cars pass them as they stand there, the sun sinking more and more behind the rock formations. 

“Me too,” Derek answers, and pulls Stiles back to the jeep, “but if we want to get to the campsite before the sun sets, we need to leave.” They still have half an hour to get to where they’re staying, a campsite a few miles outside of the small town. Derek moves quickly to the driver’s side, knowing that Stiles will insist to drive the whole way if he didn’t take the seat. 

Stiles gets into his side and they get pack onto the paved road that is covered in dirt. More dirt clouds kicks up behind them as they speed up to continue down the little highway. 

They make it to their campsite, they had to buy gear on the way, because they did leave in a hurry and only thought to bring sleeping bags. The manage to get the tent up with only one minor argument about which way the door should face. They set the sleeping bags in the tent just as the sun finishing dipping under the horizon leaving them in darkness. The only light coming from the headlights of the jeep and the starts that litter the sky. 

“Wow,” Stiles says as he looks up at the sky, neck craning and straining to see the entire sky in one look. Derek comes up behind him and hugs him. 

“We should sit on the jeep,” Derek suggests, and that’s what they do. Derek turns the lights on the jeep off, so the battery doesn’t die, and they climb to the top of the jeep and lay down. Derek tucks himself into Stiles’ side as the both look up to the sky. 

It’s unlike anything they’ve seen before. There is no light pollution, and the entire sky is spotted with more stars than either of them imagined. They’re there for what feels like forever, Derek feeling the rise and fall of Stiles’ chest, the starts slowly tracking their way across the sky. 

It’s amazing. 

It’s like nothing he’s experienced before. There are no threats to be worried about, nor is there anything stopping them from being happy in this moment. 

Derek’s chest feels so light, lighter than it has in a very long time. A tiny bud of something grows in his heart, something he would dare call love even though he hasn’t felt it like this before. It’s a feeling he never thought he would feel, and he’s thrilled that it’s Stiles who put that bud there. 

“Are you still awake?” Stiles asks. His eyes are still glued to the sky, but Derek’s are glued to his face. The way his profile is almost lost in the darkness that surrounds them, and the way that his eyes twinkle like the stars. 

“Yeah,” the answer is weak, he is falling asleep. Not because he’s tired, but because there is nothing forcing him to stay awake, “barely.”

“Want to go inside?” Stiles changes his view from the sky to Derek, who is still tucked into his side, their legs tangled together.

“No,” a sigh escapes him as he manages to scoot closer into Stiles’ space, “not yet.”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate to pull him in a little closer, “okay.”

They stay there until the sun starts to come up in the east. The both nod off a few times, but that doesn’t interrupt their night. Just as the sun peeks over the mounds that speckle the horizon, Derek and Stiles slip into their tent to sleep the day away, before going and watching the stars again the next night. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know! There are seven winners of this giveaway, so keep an eye out for those!. Come chill with me on [tumblr!!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com)
> 
> I've been known to undertag things, so if there is something you feel as though I should tag let me know! This isn't beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. Leave me a comment and I will fix them asap!


End file.
